Abecedario
by Princess Saremi
Summary: 1 palabra, 10 letras, 10 situaciones con cada inicial. [En progreso]
1. Chapter 1: Con A de Acurrucarse

**|Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation; yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.|**

* * *

 **Con A de Acurrucarse.**

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con fuerza el cristal logrando crear un ruido ensordecedor pero que sin embargo ella lo escuchaba tan lejano.

No era fácil pasar varias noches pensando en que tal vez el que toque la puerta no sea tu pareja si no algún general que le informará de su deceso.

¿Qué era esa opresión que sentía en el pecho cada vez que veía la lluvia?

¿Acaso eran las inseguridades o el miedo de perderlo?

¿No era ella la fuerte que siempre velaba por la justicia?

Cerró sus párpados cubriendo los bellos iris cerúleos a la misma vez que un suspiro abandonaba su boca, uno que demostraba preocupación, miedo, y cansancio.

Observó de reojo el reloj.

 **2:30 a.m.**

No había nada que hacer, tal vez él no llegaría ese día como le prometió, tal vez algo se cruzó en su camino.

Se acostó en la fría cama y se arropo hasta la cintura, siendo sincera; a pesar de ser una noche tenebrosa ella no sentía frío... Solo sentía soledad.

* * *

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó un estruendo en la sala, asustada; se levantó y busco en su mesa de noche un Spray de pimienta, ese que le dio su esposo para que se defendiera si él no estaba con ella.

Sin preocuparse por cubrir sus desnudos hombros con una bata de dormir salió de cuarto y recorrió el pasillo pegada a la pared para no hacer ningún ruido pero cuando llegó a la sala lo que vio no se lo espero.

Una cabellera puntiaguda que conocía muy bien.

— Gohan... — murmuró cohibida soltando inconscientemente su única arma. — ¿E-eres tú Gohan?

Aún en penumbras él no se podía ocultar de ella.

— Hola Videl. — saludó encendiendo una lámpara cercana iluminando el lugar y por lo tanto su antes oscura silueta.

— ¡Eres un tonto, hiciste que me preocupara por ti! — se lanzó hacia él en un efusivo abrazo siendo inmediatamente correspondida, solo entonces lloró desconsolada. — ¡Te demoraste tres días más de lo usual y yo... Y yo pensé que te había ocurrido algo!

— Ya ves que no amor, siempre regresaré a ti. — consoló acariciando suavemente su cabeza, como la había extrañado.

— ¡Espera! — ella se separó al sentirlo temblar levemente notando con horror como su brazo estaba vendado y su rostro tenía algunos rasguños. — ¿Q-qué te pasó?

— El enemigo nos atacó, tuvimos un pequeño enfrentamiento; por eso me demore... Pero tranquila, no es nada malo. — tranquilo contestó pero en seguida fue arrastrado a su habitación y sentado en la cama con algo de brusquedad. — Videl...

— ¡No! Debo curarte, así dormiré más tranquila y tu sin tantas incomodidades. — refutó con una sonrisa triste, fue al baño por el botiquín y en silencio retiro las banditas, las gasas y el vendaje para reemplazarlo por uno nuevo. Tras quince minutos terminó. — ¿Mejor?

— Siempre que tú me curas me siento mejor. — acarició con su pulgar su tersa mejilla y sonrió. — No me gusta que llores.

— Lo siento, es que... Te amo Gohan, y sabes que no quiero perderte; esta maldita guerra me está matando por dentro. — lo abrazó con fuerza, temerosa de que fuera una ilusión.

— Yo también te amo Videl, lo sabes perfectamente; pero no es momento para pensar en el que tal si... Ahora solo disfrutemos de nuestra compañía.

Ella asintió y ambos—luego de que el hijo de Goku se cambiará por una pijama— se acostaron, Gohan le contó cómo le fue y ella escuchó atenta, feliz de que ya lo tenía a su lado, cuando el reloj marcó las 4:30 se decidieron a dormir un poco.

Con timidez la bella mujer de ojos azules se abrazó a su esposo ocultando su rostro entre la curvatura de su cuello y él, comprendiendo su dolor porque también lo sentía la abrazó para después darle un beso en la frente.

— Buenas noches. — expresó con infinito amor el hombre de cabellos azabaches notando la respiración tranquila de su mujer, la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza y entonces se unió con ella en el mundo de los sueños.

Tranquilo, feliz... Porque ya estaba en casa.

* * *

 **._.**

 **Fin de la transmisión.**

 **¡Hey, chicos que tal! Espero que estén bien y disfruten de este nuevo fic—Que va especialmente dedicado a mi Mom Giu— que tratare de no hacer tan largo si no, relatos cortos pero concisos de esta bella pareja.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido este primer capítulo? ¿Han entendido la referencia que "escondí"? ¡Venga, fue muy obvia! ¿Les gustó? Si es así, haganmelo saber con un comentario y si es lo contrario, chanclazos y tomatazos también son recibidos. ¡Los quiero!**


	2. Chapter 2: Con B de Bolígrafo

**|Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation; yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.|**

* * *

 **Con B de Bolígrafo.**

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, cansado; con una mano en su cuello dando leves masajes debido al pesado día de estudios que tuvo hoy, nunca pensó que la universidad iba ser tan exhaustiva.

— ¡Hey, Son! — volteó al escuchar su nombre encontrando a su amigo y compañero de clases; Shapner. — ¿Por qué tan apurado cerebrito?

— Quiero llegar a casa cuanto antes para tirarme a mi cama y dormir. — respondió cerrando por un momento sus ojos y cruzando sus brazos.

Ambos dejaron la conversación en ese punto puesto que otros amigos del rubio llegaron hacer conversa y como el azabache no se llevaba bien con ellos prefirió estar en silencio, no obstante debido a su distracción y porque todo pasó muy rápido no se dio cuenta de que un grupo de chicas venía corriendo y una de ella chocó contra él cayendo al suelo.

— ¡Lo siento! Dejame ayudarte. — propuso amable acuclillándose al lado de la jovencita.

— ¡Eres un tonto grandísimo nerd! — gritó una pelirroja enfadada.

— Wow Wow, la tonta eres tu Ángela, ¿Qué no ves por dónde vas? — defendió Shapner.

— ¡Es tu amigo quién tumbó a Videl!

— ¡Eres tú la que corría como una loca descerebrada! — gritó ganándose un "uhh" de parte de los presentes.

— Ya Shapner, ha sido un accidente; ¿No es verdad? — cuestionó Gohan a la dichosa ayudándola a levantarse.

— Sí, gracias por la ayuda. — esbozó una leve sonrisa antes de ser agarrada del antebrazo de su supuesta amiga.

— ¡Vamos Videl, no te juntes con la chusma!

— ¡Espera Ángela, se me han caído unas co-

— ¡No, dije que nos vamos!

Y tan rápido como apareció el grupo desapareció, ambos amigos miraron la escena, uno aún con rabia y otro con lastima; el segundo se agacho a recoger lo que se le había caído a la tal Videl e identificó que era un lindo bolígrafo de tinta morada con un singular dije de un micrófono colgando de la tapa; pero lo que más le llamó la atención era que dentro del cuerpo del lapicero estaba un papel algo viejo con un nombre inscrito en el.

 _"Miguel"_

— ¿Qué encontraste niño? — preguntó su amigo acercándose a él luego de despedirse del grupo de basquetbol.

— Un bolígrafo. — respondió levantándose nuevamente e indicando el pequeño objeto.

— ¿Miguel? ¿Quién es él?

— No lo sé, tal vez su novio... Aunque es una tinta muy femenina; tendré que devolvérselo.

— Ja, si puedes. — su amigo lo miró confundido por lo que se dispuso a explicar. — Mira cerebrito, me refiero a que esa chica nunca anda sola; siempre está con la arpía de Ángela y ya miras que no le caes nada bien, dudo que te deje hablar con Videl siquiera cinco minutos.

— Tienes razón, mejor vamos a casa.

Ambos se retiraron de las instalaciones educativas sin saber lo que estaba pasando unos pasillos más adelante.

 **|1 semana después|**

— Pero si es... — murmuró el joven de azabaches cabellos al notar la femenina silueta de Videl.

Se acercó y pudo notar su semblante triste cosa que inconscientemente le preocupo, apretando levemente sus puños terminó con la corta distancia y la saludó sorprendiéndola.

— Ah, eres tú; hola a ti también... ¿Y tu amigo? — preguntó dirigiendo su vista al suelo, Gohan se sentó a su lado no demasiado cerca, era una especie de empatía que no podía explicar.

— Esta en una práctica, ¿Y las tuyas?

— Esas arpías no son ni jamás serán mis amigas, por su culpa perdí algo muy preciado para mí y todo por el prestigiado de mi padre. — despotricó apretando sus puños.

— ¿Algo preciado? _"¿Hablará del bolígrafo?"_

— Sí, papá se enfadó porque ya no soy su amiga pero aun así... No me importa; no sé ni porque te cuento esto, no te conozco. — lo observó y Gohan sintió una punzada, era hermosa; de eso no había duda.

— Pues no sé si hables de lo que encontré cuando chocamos, pero aquí tienes. — buscó en su bolso y extrajo el pequeño objeto.

— Es... Es... ¡No puedo creerlo! — gritó reconociéndolo y tomándolo suavemente pero con gran emoción. — El bolígrafo de mamá.

— Pensé que era de tu novio. — rascó su nuca nervioso pero contrario al simple gracias que esperaba unos delgados brazos rodearon su cuello.

— En serio, no tienes idea de cuánto significa este bolígrafo para mí, me lo dio mamá antes de morir... — se separó. — Hace dos años.

— Lo siento mucho. — puso una mano en su hombro dándole apoyo.

— Gracias, y por lo del bolígrafo también.

El timbre sonó por lo que ambos se levantaron, no obstante antes de que los dos tomarán rumbos diferentes ella le pidió su celular, confundido se lo pasó para ver cómo Videl tecleaba algo antes de tomarlo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? No puedo agregarte a mis contactos si no se tu nombre. — se burló sacando una carcajada de al parecer su nuevo amigo, y claro; único hasta ahora.

— Son Gohan. — extendió su mano apretando suavemente la de Videl.

— Videl Satán. — Sonrió antes de separarse. — Nos vemos Gohan.

Y sin más desapareció, su historia apenas empezaba y todo gracias a un pequeño bolígrafo de tinta violeta.

* * *

 **._.**

 **Fin de la transmisión.**


	3. Chapter 3: Con E de Empatía

**|Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation; yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.|**

* * *

 **Con E de Empatía.**

Corría desesperada por el bosque, esquivando ramas y arbustos; sólo quería alejarse de ese espantoso lugar, el cementerio.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su mamita tenía que morir?

Las lágrimas empapaban su tierno rostro, sus ojos estaban ya rojos por tanto llanto y para empeorar; algunos rasguños decoraban su cara, brazos y piernas.

Al tener la vista borrosa por tantas lágrimas, no se fijó en una pequeña roca y tropezó con ella cayendo por una pequeña colina, rodando por exactamente dos metros hasta llegar a la falda de esta y quedar arrodillada aún más magullada.

— ¡Oh, vaya! ¿Estás bien? — no contestó al oír la voz de un niño, ¿Qué le importaba como estaba? ¡Ni siquiera se conocían! — Oye... Estas muy lastimada, déjame curarte.

— ¿¡Qué diablos te importa a ti que me pasa!? ¡Eres un don nadie para mí! — contestó furiosa tratando de calmar el caudal que abandonaban sus párpados.

El niño frunció el ceño antes de contestar. — Para tu información me preocupo por todos porque eso me dijo mi padre, niña grosera; ¿Que tu papá o tú mamá no te enseñaron a ser respetuosa?

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¿¡Tú qué sabes de mi vida!? — se levantó apretando sus puños y aún contra su voluntad nuevamente soltando lágrimas amargas.

Entonces el cerebro de Gohan dio clic, al parecer ella también pasaba por su situación; la pérdida de un ser querido.

— Umm te guiare a un lago cercano para que te cures, ya que no quieres mi ayuda.

Ambos caminaron en total silencio por esta vez un sendero más despejado, el sol alumbraba con fuerza picando en la piel de ambos pero más en la de la pequeña ya que ella aún tenía sus heridas abiertas.

Cuando llegaron, ella ignoró el paisaje como sacado de película y se acercó a la orilla del lago lavando sus heridas, ignorando el ardor; después de todo eso no se comparaba a lo que su corazón sentía.

Dolor, ira, frustración...

Infinita tristeza.

— Sabes, mi papá murió hace una semana; pero aun así no logro superar su pérdida, lo extraño mucho... Tal vez, ¿Perdiste a alguien? — preguntó cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te abrace? — cuestionó hostil.

Suspiró cansado. — Oye niña, no debes estar tan furiosa con el mundo, sé que te sientes impotente porque no pudiste evitar la muerte de esa persona que más querías, es bueno demostrar los sentimientos hacia los demás y a veces hasta compartir un abrazo para liberar esa pesada carga.

Sin verlo venir la niña sintió como el niño de ojos y cabello en punta color ónix la abrazó con fuerza pero también con amabilidad, entiendo de su dolor porque también había perdido un ser querido... Entonces lloró, como si fuese una bebé, desahogándose y liberándose de todo el dolor que llevaba.

No tenía idea de porqué lo hacía pero se sentía bien, estar entre los brazos de aquel niño se sentía demasiado bien.

Cuando ya pasaron dos horas y por fin se calmó, se separó del niño y por primera vez sonrío.

— Yo... Muchas gracias niño, me siento mejor. — ambos se levantaron sacudiendo sus ropas.

Los oídos de los dos captaron varios gritos de un grupo de personas que buscaban a alguien, al parecer a la niña.

— Es mi papá, ya debo irme... — le dio la espalda y cuando pretendía correr hacia su progenitor se giró y sonriendo le dijo: — Eres muy bueno con las palabras, muchas gracias.

* * *

— ¡Hijo! Al fin llegas, estaba tan preocupada por ti. — su madre lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Lo siento mamá, estaba en el bosque... Perdoname por dejarte sola.

Milk sonrió y acarició su mejilla diciéndole de que no había nada de qué preocuparse, debido a que él se había cerrado por la muerte de su padre.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — preguntó cariñosa.

Él negó alegre. — No mamá, estoy algo cansado; ¿Puedo ir a dormir ya?

— Por supuesto Gohan. — acaricio su cabeza.

Una vez en su cuarto pensó en el extraño color azul de los ojos de la niña y no pudo evitar imaginar que alguna vez se reencontrarían.

Sin saber que era una realidad que pronto se concretaría.

* * *

 **._.**

 **Fin de la transmisión.**


	4. Chapter 4: Con C de Cándido

**|Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation; yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.|**

* * *

 **Con C de Cándido.**

Al apoyar su mentón en sus manos, siendo estas a la vez sostenidas por sus brazos apoyados en su mesón no pudo evitar ver de reojo a su compañero, amigo... ¿Y por qué no? El chico que le gustaba explicar un complicado tema de álgebra a un compañero; preguntándose:

¿Por qué era así?

Tan bueno, tan amable... Tan _**cándido.**_

Suspiró algo hastiada ante una verdad que no quiso ver o aceptar hasta que lo conoció.

Sí, había personas buenas, tan buenas que era malo porque el mundo estaba lleno de malicia y oscuridad, y varias de esas personas solo salían lastimadas... Como ella.

Sí, porque ella siempre sonreía antes, hasta que la muerte le arrebató la compañía de su madre; entonces esa personalidad amable se transformó en una huraña, frívola y desconfiada.

Simple. Había levantado un muro para que nada ni nadie la tomará desprevenida y la lastimara.

¡Pero todo se fue al caño cuando **Son Gohan** entró por la maldita puerta de su salón!

— Oye Videl, ¿Estás bien? — observó ahora a su amiga de cabello rubio y simplemente asintió.

— Sí, sólo estoy... Algo cansada. — esbozó una sonrisa forzada antes de levantarse de su asiento y tomar su bolso. — Profesor... ¿Puedo retirarme al baño un momento? Me siento algo mareada.

— Por supuesto señorita Videl, pero para más seguridad vaya con el alumno Son Gohan. — ordenó el bigotudo hombre.

Videl maldijo internamente y acompañada de su amigo de ojos ónix salió del salón, parcialmente alejada de él unos dos metros.

— Gracias por acompañarme Gohan.

— No hay de que Videl. — Sonrió amable y siguieron su camino, luego de que el doctor le diera una pastilla y le recomendara un poco de descanso ambos salieron de la enfermería encaminándose en seguida a Gimnasia.

Pues ya habían salido cuando solo faltaba unos minutos para que se acabara la clase.

— Buenos días profesor, lamento el retraso pero lleve a mi compañera a enfermería debido a que se sentía mal. — explicó Gohan entregando un pequeño papelito, el permiso que les dio el doctor.

— No se preocupen, Son vaya a clase y usted señorita Satán descanse un poco. — iba a rechazar la oferta pero el hijo de Goku la llevó a las gradas así que no le quedó de otra.

Solo cuando lo vio trotando y haciendo los demás ejercicios se prometió algo.

Ella protegería ese corazón tan noble de ese raro espécimen llamado Son Gohan.

Por algo lo amaba.

* * *

 **._.**

 **Fin de la transmisión.**


	5. Chapter 5: Con E de Estrella

**|Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation; yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.|**

* * *

 **Con E de Estrella.**

— Es aquí. — indicó el hermano mayor de Goten soltando su mano cuando por fin terminaron de escalar una cuesta demasiado empinada.

Sus ojos azules captaron el hermoso paisaje cubierto por el firmamento oscuro que era la noche, la luna llena; impasible y poderosa iluminaba el terreno con su tranquila luz platina, otorgando de una extraña pero mágica calma todos los alrededores.

Las flores adquirían un tipo de "fuerza" que dejaba hipnotizado a todos aquellos que las miraban y Videl no fue la excepción.

— Es hermoso. — exclamó ella con una gran sonrisa surcando su rostro.

— Me alegro que te guste, solía venir aquí cuando tenía 10 años, mamá estaba por tener a Goten pero yo aún me sentía culpable... — Videl lo escuchó atenta y un pinchazo de tristeza se instauró en su pecho cuando vio como los iris azabache de Gohan se cristalizaban. — Me refiero a la muerte de papá a manos de Cell.

— Lo siento. — se disculpó, no supo porque pero verlo tan derrotado le dolía... Y saber que su padre le arrebató de esa manera la victoria sabiendo que ese dinero les hubiera venido muy bien, la hizo sentir el doble de culpa que su compañero.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo...? ¿Pero por qué te disculpas?

— Mi padre... Él te robó el crédito y ese dinero te habría venido muy bien para con tu madre y Goten. — Gohan Sonrió y sin pizca de timidez—cosa que era raro en él cuando se trataba de la hija de Mr. Satán— rodeó con un brazo los hombros de la joven acercándola a su cuerpo.

— No tienes porque disculparte Vi, a mi madre y a mí nunca nos gustó la fama como a tu padre, cierto es que fue difícil pero ambos preferimos una vida tranquila a una vida donde las cámaras era lo primero que veías al abrir los ojos. — ella no dijo nada sintiendo como su compañero contra el crimen apoyaba su mentón en su cabeza terminando con la poca cercanía que había.

— ¡Pero ese premio...

— Además ya tengo mi recompensa.

— ¿Qué? — giró precipitadamente a su rostro encontrando una ladina sonrisa del semi-Saiyajin.

Lo último que sus ojos captaron antes de responder el ósculo que Gohan le otorgaba fue una hermosa estrella fugaz.

Entonces sus párpados cubrieron sus iris saltando internamente porque ese pequeño deseo que tenía desde que supo que su corazón latía por un joven de capacidades extraordinarias.

* * *

 **._.**

 **Fin de la transmisión.**


	6. Chapter 6: Con D de Dinosaurio

**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation, yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

 **N.A:** Cronológicamente sucede en la búsqueda de las esferas en la película: "El ataque del dragon".

* * *

 **Con D de Dinosaurio.**

— ¡Mira Gohan, encontré la de 5 estrellas! — el grito de su novia lo alertó y enseguida fue hacia el lugar donde la escuchó encontrándola sentada en una de las muchas ramas de un gran árbol con dicha esfera en sus manos. Sonrió acercándose y sentándose a su lado. — Es tan bonita...

— Pareces una niña. — ella en respuesta le pego un puño en su hombro de manera juguetona.

— ¿Qué sigue? — Gohan miro un reloj en el cual también aparecía el radar y pudo distinguir la siguiente ubicación.

— Esta cerca, a un kilómetro de aquí.

Ambos partieron volando no sin hacer varias acrobacias en el camino, divirtiéndose; cuando llegaron acordaron separarse unos metros para no hacer la búsqueda tan larga, Videl por tierra y Gohan por el aire.

— ¡Ah! — gritó eufórica sacando de unos matorrales otra esfera que brillo con la luz del sol, estaba por avisarle a su pareja cuando de la nada la oscuridad hizo aparición confundiéndola.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

— ¡Videl cuidado!

— ¿Pero qué? — giró aún más confundida y pudo notar que la oscuridad se debía a la sombra de un gran, gran... — Di-dinosaurio...

Con gran habilidad esquivó la cola del animal cuando este dio un giro de 360° para atacarla, en serio agradecía ahora su capacidad de vuelo, pero eso no quedó ahí pues el gran animal la seguía atacando al tratar de tragársela de un solo bocado.

Frunció el ceño molesta. — ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa!? ¡Yo no te he hecho nada!

Todo paso muy rápido.

La cola del reptil golpeándola en sus manos.

Ella soltando la esfera.

Ella yendo en rescate de aquel objeto de color naranja.

Creyó ver su final cuando pudo captar el olor fétido del aliento del dinosaurio pero Gohan usando su velocidad la tomo en brazos a estilo nupcial y la sacó volando de ahí justo a tiempo.

Fiu.

— ¿¡Estás loca!? — regañó enojado pero más que nada, preocupado. — ¡No hagas eso de nuevo!

— ¡No puedes culparme, ese animal apareció de la nada! — No obstante su orgullo habló antes que su cabeza.

Él suspiró antes de contestar. — Bien, quédate aquí; iré por la esfera.

Ella levito a una distancia segura y observó cómo su novio hábilmente esquivaba al animal y recuperaba el objeto para luego acercarse a ella, al parecer el dinosaurio se había rendido dado a todas las maniobras del híbrido, ya que; en cuando Gohan se alejó este lanzó un gruñido de frustración y se marchó.

— Qué bueno que se can- — un beso interrumpió sus palabras de parte de su novia y cuando ella se separó el rojo cubrió sus mejillas. — ¿Q-qué?

— Gracias por salvarme cariño, vamos; debemos llevar esto donde Bulma.

— Ah... S-sí. — afirmó alegre dirigiéndose a Corporación Capsula entre juegos y risas.

* * *

 **._.**

 **Fin de la transmisión.**


	7. Chapter 7: Con A de Adios

**Disclaimer: Como ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama Sensei y Toei Animation, solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

 **N.A:** Ok, este capitulo en serio me dolió escribirlo, sentí una fea opresión en el pecho y creo que hasta ahora, es lo más triste que he escrito. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Yo casi lloro ;-; y soy la autora :'v

* * *

 **|Con A de Adiós|**

Sus orbes negros demostraban varios sentimientos que las palabras no podían describir.

Angustia.

Tristeza.

Desesperación.

Furia.

Resignación.

Postrada en una camilla, cubierta por unas delgadas sábanas blancas y conectada a varias máquinas estaba Videl dando sus últimas bocanadas de aire.

Una mascarilla cubría su rostro tratando de darle un poco más de vida, esa que se fue poco a poco desde que se le fue detectada aquella horrible enfermedad.

Enfermedad pulmonar obstructiva crónica.

También conocida como EPOC, fue de un momento a otro, ambos estaban felices construyendo una familia; Pan con dos años crecía vigorosamente y cuando menos lo esperaban los síntomas empezaron.

Videl empezó a tener una especie de silbidos cuando respiraba e inclusive se sujetaba con fuerza el pecho, pero no paró ahí; pues la tos, la fatiga y el prácticamente nulo movimiento lo preocuparon, insistió en ir al médico pero ella se negó rotundamente, diciendo que sólo se trataba de una gripe.

Para cuando ella no pudo respirar uno de sus días colapsando en el suelo fue cuando se supo todo.

La terrible y nauseabunda verdad.

Pero aún así ninguno se rindió, se prometieron que ambos saldrían de esta prueba; empezaron las terapias y la toma de medicamentos pero al parecer nada funcionó.

Contradictoriamente de lo que esperaban, todo empeoró y la joven madre se vio a ser hospitalizada para ser tratada por profesionales.

Gohan la visitaba cada que podía, que no eran más de cinco tardes, pues él; a petición de su prometida empezó por sí solo a criar a su bella hija.

Y en un mes, su esperanza desaparecería por completo cuando el neumólogo le dijo que no había nada más que hacer, la enfermedad había avanzado a un punto inalcanzable para los medicamentos y terapias.

Sacudió levemente su cabeza y con parsimonia corto la corta distancia de cuatro metros que lo separaba de su pareja, la observó detenidamente y sintió un vuelco en su corazón cuando la vio cerrar sus manos en puño, apretar sus párpados y jadear de puro dolor.

— Videl... — murmuró apretando su mano, pálida como su rostro; el color de su piel se perdió y el brillo de sus ojos se apagó.

— Go... Han — respondió queda y con un sobreesfuerzo inhumano, abrió sus ojos con lentitud enfocando aquellos iris grises con los orbes azabache. — Vi... Niste... — Sonrió apenas.

Afianzó el agarre de su mano antes de contestar. — Claro amor, jamás te dejaría sola.

— Pa... Pan... — murmuró para después mover bruscamente su cabeza a ambos lados, intentando ignorar el punzante dolor de su pecho. — Du... Duele

— Cálmate por favor... — rogó llevando sus manos al rostro de su mujer para detener sus bruscos movimientos. — Ella está bien. — la observó con sus ojos cristalinos. No lloraría, no frente a ella. — Se que duele cariño, pronto pasará.

— No... No quiero Go... Gohan... — respiro y aquel silbido que los oídos del moreno escucharon le dieron ganas de matar a todos. — Duele... Mucho.

— Guarda la calma Vi, duerme un poco. — Ella le sonrió sabiendo lo que "dormir" significaba, siempre fue una mujer astuta; derramó saladas lágrimas que recorrieron con tortuosa lentitud su rostro, y correspondiendo sin tanta fuerza el agarre de su pareja fue dejando que los párpados cubrieran sus una vez ojos azules, relajando su respiración.

— Señor Son, es hora. — anunció una enfermera sintiendo la deprimente atmósfera que rondaba por aquella blanca habitación. Él hombre asintió sin fuerzas, Nimori se acercó aguantando las lágrimas, a veces; odiaba su trabajo porque las vidas que se prometió salvar de pequeña se le iban de las manos cuando no había nada que hacer.

Dejó la tablilla que contenía los datos de la paciente sobre la camilla, a los pies de la dormida mujer y se acercó al suero que estaba conectado vía intravenosa a Videl, la observó con tristeza antes de sacar una ampolleta del bolsillo de su uniforme blanco junto a una jeringa.

Introdujo la delgada aguja en el frasco de cristal y tiro del émbolo aspirando el líquido dejando el tubo de plástico lleno con un fluido de color amarilloso, giró su cuerpo levemente acercándose al puerto blanquecino de caucho insertando la aguja y empujando el émbolo; vaciando el tubo plástico al pasar el químico al suero fisiológico.

Ese, que le terminaría de quitar la vida a Videl Satán.

— Señor Son... — Nimori recogió la tablilla y se acercó a un lado del hombre posando una de sus delgadas manos en su hombro. Suspiro lastimera antes de hablar. — El doctor Usilku lo espera en recepción para firmar algunos papeles, por favor; baje cuanto antes.

— Claro, gracias... — murmuró quedamente partiendo en pedazos el corazón de la joven enfermera, aquel hombre no se merecía sufrir así. — Iré en seguida.

La joven profesional se retiró cerrando la puerta de manera suave, haciendo que por fin el peli-negro dejara en libertad las amargas lágrimas que se esforzaba por reprimir.

El electrocardiógrafo emitió un chirriante sonido que terminó por destrozarlo, observó para la pantalla notando como antes las ondas de un color verde brillante que subían y bajaban siguiendo el ritmo cardíaco de su mujer habían desaparecido dejando una sola línea que indicaba sólo una cosa.

El corazón de Videl había dejado de latir.

Limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta antes de volver a tomar la mano blanquecina de Videl y depositar un beso en su dorso, desconectó las máquinas que estaban aún conectadas aceptando al fin, lo que pasaba; le quitó la mascarilla de oxígeno y acercó sus labios a los pálidos de ella depositando un último beso.

Se irguió observando por última vez el rostro de su prometida, antes de cerrar las persianas sumiendo la habitación en una oscuridad total; camino hacía la puerta abriéndola dejando que un ápice de luz blanca se colara en las cuatro paredes, le dio una última mirada a la madre de su hija antes de sonreír de manera triste.

— Adiós Videl.

Entonces salió de la habitación.

* * *

 **Fin de la transmisión.**

 **Curiosidades: Nimori** y **Usilku** son personajes totalmente míos, que si le quitamos las últimas sílabas y se ordenan las letras restantes forman los nombres de dos amigos míos, muy especiales cabe aclarar, ¿Ya formaron los nombres?

 **EPOC o Enfermedad pulmonar obstructiva crónica:** Conjunto de enfermedades pulmonares que obstruyen la circulación de aire y dificultan la respiración.

[Algunos síntomas son mencionados en este capítulo]

 **Neumólogo:** Médico especialista en neumología. [ Neumología: Parte de la medicina que se ocupa del tratamiento y las enfermedades de los pulmones y las vías respiratorias.]

 **Electrocardiógrafo:** Es un aparato electrónico que capta y amplía la actividad eléctrica del corazón a través de electrodos colocados en las 4 extremidades y en 6 posiciones precordiales. El registro de dicha actividad es el electrocardiograma (ECG).


	8. Chapter 8: Con R de radiante

**Disclaimer:** Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation, yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

* * *

 **Con R de radiante.**

— Gohan, ¿te puedo pedir algo? — preguntó con voz tímida, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

— Por supuesto Vi, ¿qué necesitas? — preguntó el Saiyan dejando de lado su postura de combate, junto a su compañera estaban entrenando cuando la hija de Mr. Satán pidió un descanso, mientras ella estiraba sus músculos él seguía perfeccionando sus movimientos hasta que se vio interrumpido por su ¿amiga?

— Transformate en Super Saiyajin. — más que una petición fue una orden, Gohan levantó una ceja ante el inusual deseo de su compañera, ¿cuántas veces lo había pedido ya en esta semana? ¿2,3 o 4 veces?

— ¿Qué tienes con la trasformación? Me has pedido muchas veces esta semana que lo haga, ¿Por qué?

— Me gusta ver cosas increíbles, además… — se acercó con pasos vacilantes al guerrero hasta posar sus manos enguantadas en sus hombros. —…no tengo alguna foto de algo radiante.

— ¿Radiante? — sin entender muy bien acepto la petición de Videl, por lo que, reuniendo su energía se transformó en super Saiyajin, Videl sonrió; lo tenía donde quería.

— ¿Sabes Gohan? eres muy ingenuo respecto a las indirectas. — se burló, tomó la perfilada cara de su compañero entre sus manos y lo atrajo hacia su rostro conectando sus rosados labios con los de él.

Para cuando se separó, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una risita avergonzada escapando de sus labios, sacó su celular y tomó la foto de su, suponía ahora pareja, la cual estaba sonrojada como un tomate.

— ¡Nos vemos en la escuela Gohan!

Y sin más, se fue volando.

* * *

Caminaba feliz por los pasillos de la escuela, la foto un Gohan sonrojado hasta la médula era el tesoro más preciado, de ese momento habían pasado al menos, dos días, y le extrañaba que Gohan no le hubiese escrito.

¿Estaría enojado? No... Él no era así.

— Hola Videl. — sus iris azules se toparon con los ónix de su compañero, se preguntó qué le pasaba, Gohan esbozaba una sonrisa ladina y eso... no era nada bueno.

— Hola Goh- — antes de terminar el saludo su compañero la había besado en frente de todo el pasillo, para después, con un rápido movimiento tomarle una foto.

 **Venganza: Completa.**

— ¿Quién parece un lindo tomate ahora? — cuestionó con sorna haciendo alusión a la publicación que Videl hizo unos días atrás, antes de que se lanzará a golpearlo se escabullo y entró al salón.

¿Y Videl? Bueno, pues ella sería tema de la Orange Star por días, tal vez semanas...

Nah, **tal vez meses.**

* * *

 **._.**

 **Fin de la trasmisión.**


	9. Chapter 9: Con I de Inefable

**Disclaimer:** Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation, yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

* * *

 **Con I de Inefable.**

Gohan, sentado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, protegiéndose del candente sol; observaba los gráciles movimientos de su novia, puñetazos, patadas, saltos, mortales hacia atrás y los pequeños ataques de ki que, gracias a su instrucción ahora podía lanzar.

Si comparaba a la Videl de ahora y la Videl de hace un año, en artes marciales, era obvio que quien tenía habilidades más avanzadas, era la de ahora, sonrió ante el pensamiento de que su novia la muchacha más fuerte e inteligente de todas.

Era única.

En pocas palabras, era... **Inefable.**

Se levantó del cómodo sitio y se dirigió hacia dónde la guerrera, posó una mano sobre su hombro deteniendo sus movimientos.

— Creo que deberías descansar un poco Vid. — ella se sonrojo ante el apodo que le había puesto su novio, aún no estaba acostumbrada a los apelativos tan cariñosos. — Ten. — la unigénita de Mr. Satán recibió la toalla y la botella de agua que le extendía el semi-Saiyajin, en silencio se recuperó y después estiró sus músculos.

— Tienes una expresión muy tierna cunado duermes. — murmuró Videl, para después reír levemente. Gohan sólo se sonrojo. — Quiero dar un paseo por la montaña, pero estoy algo cansada... — pidió con una sonrisa de lado, el primogénito de Goku captó lo que quería decir su novia, por lo que la cargo en su espalda.

— Bien, quería llevarte a un lugar hace algunos días. — confesó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Otro más? — cuestionó, sus iris zafiro brillaban de curiosidad. — la montaña Paoz es genial, creo que es infinita... no tengo palabras para describirla: es... **Inefable.** — halago, su novio se carcajeo confundiendo a su novia. — ¿de qué te ríes? — cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

— _"Hasta piensa igual que yo..."_ No es nada. — dijo, bajo a su novia de su espalda y antes de que protestara la cargo al estilo nupcial. — llegaremos más rápido si volamos. — propuso levitando, la guerrera sólo atinó abrazarse a su cuello con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en la curvatura del mismo.

— Me gusta cuando me cargas.

— Y a mí me gusta hacerlo Vid.

Ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro, y con estas últimas palabras se perdieron en el cielo.

* * *

 **._.**

 **Fin de la trasmisión.**


	10. Chapter 10: Con O de olvido

**Disclaimer:** Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation, yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

* * *

 **Con O de olvido.**

El choque fue inminente.

Tal y como esa vez...

— ¡Ten cuidado idiota! — insulto colérica aquella mujer de ojos inusuales de un color zafiro y cabello negro brillante.

— Lo lamento señorita. — se disculpó el joven de ojos y cabello negro, un amargo sabor se instaló en su boca al notar en aquellos ojos enojo y se podría decir que odio, cuando alguna vez se reflejó el amor infinito.

— ¿Qué tanto me miras? — cuestionó hostil.

— N-no yo... nada, disculpe. — nuevamente tartamudeo una disculpa, pudo notar como el rostro furioso de ella cambiaba a uno de completa felicidad al divisar a un persona detrás de él, giro levemente su cabeza notando con rabia, como el que alguna vez fue su amigo incondicional le sonreía a la que alguna vez fue su novia.

— Bueno, fue un accidente, no se disculpe tanto. — espetó, rodeo su cuerpo y se acercó a su novio de rubia cabellera saludándolo con un beso, Gohan observaba desde lejos con tristeza.

Con impotencia.

¡Mierda, se sentía un completo inútil!

¿Por qué pasó esto?

¿¡Por qué!?

— _¡Gohan cuidado! — gritó Videl aterrorizada abrazándose a su novio, quien inútilmente intentaba maniobrar el auto descontrolado, los frenos no funcionaban, pero, para cuando se dieron cuenta iban en una curva peligrosa y se encontraron de frente con un camión. — ¡Gohan, deten el auto por favor! — el peli-negro se sintió impotente, su novia nunca lloraba._

— _Lo siento Videl. — antes de colisionar se lanzó sobre ella de tal manera su cuerpo la cubría, el dolor que sintió cuando el camión los embistió fue insoportable, creía que todo estaría bien, porque su novia viviría pero..._

 _No fue así._

 _Cuando Videl despertó del coma no lo recordaba, su padre, quien nunca aceptó su relación vio una oportunidad y así, los alejo; lo culpo del accidente, de la pérdida de memoria, le preguntó al doctor si había una posibilidad de que su novia recuperase la memoria pero lastimosamente el respondió un rotundo no._

 _Ese día fue el peor de su vida._

 _Su madre lo consoló cuando lloro esa noche, no podía creerlo, ¿el destino estaba encontrá de su amor hacia Videl?, su madre estuvo para él en cada momento, pero no podía superar a Videl tan fácil, para cuando se enteró en noticias que su novia contraía matrimonio con Shapner, supo que ya nada se la devolvería._

 _Y por primera vez, sintió odio, pues Shapner solía ser su amigo y era el único quien apoyaba su relación, desgraciadamente se equivocó._

 _Desde ese momento se volvió alguien distante con todos, ya no confiaba en nadie, solo con su madre era gentil, ella era la única en la quien le confiaba su vida._

— ¡Ah, Gohan! — cuando se disponía a largarse de ese lugar el esposo de Videl lo detuvo, gruño; ¡que hipócrita era! — que gusto verte. — saludo con desdén.

— No seas hipócrita. — espeto, con una sonrisa se dirigió esta vez a Videl quien veía confundía la actitud hostil de ambos hombres. — De verdad discúlpeme por lo de hace un momento señorita, tenga... — le paso uno de los postres que preparo su madre esa tarde. — es tarta de frambuesas y chocolate.

— Ah... gracias... — aceptó, en su confundida memoria sentía que algo se removía. ¿Acaso conocía a este hombre?

— Vamos Videl. — mando el rubio abrazándola por la cintura, el joven peli-negro apretó sus puños y sin despedirse se marchó, Videl observó con algo de añoranza aquel joven, luego miró de reojo a su esposo quien enojado la soltó y empezó a caminar.

Llevó su mano a su cuello y sacó la cadena que, desde que despertó de su accidente llevaba y que, con garras y furia defendió para no quitársela.

Negó.

Ella estaba felizmente casada, era mejor olvidarlo.

Pero...

Observó hacía atrás encontrándose con la ónix mirada del extraño por un breve momento, decidió ignorar el dolor que sentía al reconocer el dolor en sus pupilas.

— _"Es mejor olvidarlo" —_ pensaron ambos.

Y así, cada uno tomó rumbos separados.

Como hace 5 años.

* * *

 **N.A:** ¡He vuelto! ¿Y? ¿Que opinan de esta actualización masiva? Pense que ya debía concluir este fic, y como me vi con un tiempo libre y para celebración de que ya presente un examen, quise concluir esta obra a la que le tome mucho cariño, quise cerrar con broche de oro y pienso que el ultimo Drabble logro ese objetivo, me gustaría saber si les ha gustado. ¡Nos leemos!

 **._.**

 **Fin de la trasmisión.**


End file.
